


It Was Always You

by irlkuroha



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, kagepro - Fandom, kagerou, mca - Fandom, mekakucityactors
Genre: kuro writing, kurohai writing, kurohaiwriting - Freeform, kurowriting - Freeform, mystory, surprise at the end of the story !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlkuroha/pseuds/irlkuroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a Maroon 5 Song !!<br/>Shintaro and Haruka are going through another school day</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> From a Maroon 5 Song !!  
> (aka It was always you )  
> and i made the story longer yayy  
> its 4:46 in the morning rip me

**Woke** **up sweating from a dream**

**with a different kind of feeling..**

  Shintaro suddenly snapped his eyes open, the scenery a familiar place he knew all too well. Resting his hands on his stomach, he stared at the ceiling in a transfixed way. His stomach somehow had butteflies, and his face covered in drops of sweat. He turned his head to the side and fixed his eyes on his phone. Gently picking it up as if it were glass, he read  _all_ the messages Haruka and Shintaro swapped. Just as he was scrolling down, a message from the albino caught his eye. He read it over and over again and his face was turning a bright red. The message read, " Shintaro-Kun, just know that I am always here and I will never, ever leave your side. You mean a lot to me and ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have never been so happier in my life. If you need to let your problems or anything out, please come talk to me. I would love to listen to what you have to say and I promise I will always be here to help. Goodnight Shintaro !! Sweet dreams !! ". Shintaro saved it in his SD card and looked at his clock. His eyes widen and his jaw was so big he could have stuffed 12 hamburgers in it. " O-Oh shit !! I'm going to be late for school !! ". He was startled, and immediately went to get changed quickly and run to the bus with a piece of toast in his mouth.

**All day long my heart was beating**

**searching for the meaning..**

   As he stepped into class, he tripped over someone's bag and faceplanted into the tiled floor. Kids were snickering and some were very little, tiny breathless gasps. Much to his surprise, one kid ran to help him up and dust him off. He gawked at him, watching his hands roam around his clothes was all too uncomfortable. The kid soon realized his frozen gaze on his hands, and quickly ran back to his seat, his face a cherry red. The neet shook his head and quickly slided to his seat. Everything was all so boring, since Shintaro pretty much how to do all of this and his IQ was already big enough. The neet digged around in his bag to try and find something to entertain or lighten his mood up a bit after the awkward incident. Sighing unfufilled, the male zipped up his bag and crossed his arms, slouching and wearing a grimace on his face. All away across the other side of the classroom, Haruka was sneaking peeks of the male, drawing frantically in his sketchbook. At times, he would look away in embarrassment and his face would be a crimson red. Thoughts and thoughts hovered over the rest of his brain. Thoughts that were too innocent for the both of them and Haruka felt sick of himself for thinking such nonsense, but Haruka couldn't help it. Haruka was all in too much of a trance for Shintaro. He needed Shintaro. He would never let him go.

**Hazel eyes I was so color blind**

**We were just wasting time**

**For my whole life**

**We never crossed the line**

**Only friends in my mind**

**But now I realized**

**It Was Always You..**

After time went on, it was in between classes and Shintaro was walking to his locker, until he was stopped by Haruka. " Ah, Shintaro-Kun, you look lovely today !! ". Haruka blurted out, causing the other male to jump in surprise a tiny bit. " Oh, well, thank you so much !! You do too !! ". The neet offered a smile smile, talking and walking with Haruka until he made it to his locker. " So uh.. Shintaro.. I hope this isn't a weird question.. but.. are you single ? ". The albino shoved his face inti his sketchbook, pretending to draw and hide the fact that his face isn't the right tone anymore. " Shintaro blinked a few times, and when the question fit together, he let out a small squeak. " U-Uh.. N-No.. who would want to date me ?? I mean, just look at me. I'm a nightmare haha.. ". He let out a nervous giggle, shoving his face into his locker to find the stuff he needed for his next class and arrange stuff he no longer needed neatly in the shelves. " Oh my ! Look at the time ! Well, Shintaro, it was nice talking to you now I have to go okay bye-- " Haruka dashed away, streaks of sweat lines were on his face by the time he arrived. He figured out the combination and dove his head into the locker. " Oh man, what did I do ?! Did I startle him ?! Was I creepy ?! Shit, he must hate me now !! I'm so dumb !! " He took a large inhale and hurried along to his next class. 

**Can't believe I could not see it all this time,** **all this time**

**It was always you**

**Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied**

**It was always youu**

**Youuu**

**No more guessing who**

**Looking back now I know it was always you, always you..**

  Haruka could not concentrate a single bit. His mind growing with thoughts of hatred that Shintaro must have now. As he was called on, he would innocently answer with " Ah, sorry, I don't understand what you mean. " or " I'm sorry, could you repeat the question please ? ". He looked at the sketchbook peeking out from his bag and started to ease down a bit. Slowly picking the notebook up, he started to draw a new sketch. This time, he was determined to finish it right before the day ended. He needed to. He needed to show Shintaro how much he cared for him. He was in no way a quitter. He wanted to make Shintaro his by the end of the day. No one else would have Shintaro-Kun.. No one. In another classroom, Shintaro and Ayano were secretly whispering back and forth. " I'm telling you, Ayano, Haruka seems a bit different today. . ". He stated. " Look Shintaro, it's just anxiety and the studies causing him stress. Haruka is fine. I'll talk to him at lunch and we can see if your statement is correct, which I doubt it is. " Ayano managed a small smile, a smirk almost being seen. " H-Hey ! " Shintaro finally caught notice and glared at her. " Hey, you two !! Keep your mouths shut and your eyes forward. " The mistress stated, and the both of them immediately snapped to attention.

**All my hidden desires finally came alive**

**No I never told a lie to you so why would I start tonight**

**Hazel eyes I was so color blind**

**We were just wasting time..**

Takane and Haruka were chatting in the other classroom, discussing private things. " Look Takane, I am telling you, he probably hates me !! " Haruka exaggerated, his face slowly turning to a pouty one. " Oh, will you shut your mouth for a minute !? God, you always overreact, and I doubt Shintaro will hate you. You are his senpai, after all." Takane shot back, crossing her and looking to the side. After making a little irritated noise, she looked back at him. " It is just a silly question. It's not like he is going to ignore you. You need to chill and let things flow. " Surprised by this advice, the albino tilted his head for a bit and offered a genuine smile. " Ah, maybe you're right !! I should calm and try to think the best !! " He nodded in agreement excitedly, " Yeah that's what I just said. . " She replied, her tone a bit cold, but yet still helpful. " You're the best, Takane !! " Haruka reached out to pet her, but that was interrupted by Takane and her hands. One hand pinned down the hovering one and the other pinched his cheek. " Don't touch me-- " " Okay Okay I'm sorry !! " He cried, rubbing his cheek after Takane lets go. 

**But now I realized**

**It was always you**

**Can't believe I could not see it all this time, all this time**

**It was always you**

**Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied**

**It was always youu**

**Youuu..**

Haruka and Shintaro looked at the clock simutaneously. The clock read 2:30. It was time for lunch. The four of them sat at their table, and began to discuss things about the classes. " Ugh, Science is so boring.. ". " I really hate P.E... ". " A-Ah, I think all of the classes are my favorite !! They teach you so many stuff and you can learn to suceed in life !! " Ayano spoke up, smiling and played with the ends of her scarf. " My favorite is Art. . " One gently whispered, as the others turned to the albino. " Haruka, are you ok- " Just as Ayano was about to comment, Haruka abruptly stood up and walked off, heading towards the roof. " I will go see what is wrong. . Stay here. " Shintaro replied, walking off the same direction as the male went. Ayano and Takane both glanced at eachother, looks of worries were exchanged. After some time, Shintaro finally made it to his destination. " Haruka Senpai, What is wrong ? You have been acting strange today. ." Shintaro cringed at the worry in his voice, trying to seem calm as possible. 

**No more guessing who**

**Looking back now I know it was always you,always you**

**Ahhhhhh oooooo You ou ou ou ou ( in background )**

**Ahhhhh oooo You ou ou ou ou ( in background )**

  Haruka gulped, and stared at him. " The truth is.. Shintaro.. " Haruka, without notice, put his hands on Shintaro's shoulders and softly smiled at him. One hand was reaching it's way up to grab ahold of the neet's chin. " H-Haruka S-Senpai-- " He was cut off as Haruka pressed a quick peck to his nose. " I am in love with you, Shintaro-Kun. I am in love with you. I love you. I love you so much. I have never met someone so handsome in my life and so kind. W-Will you go out with me ? " Haruka softly whispered, a huge smile spreading across his face and how happy he was to be this close to Shintaro. " Haruka Senpai.. I love you too. " His breath hitched when the hand on his shoulder was now putting a tiny bit of pressure, along with Haruka slowly leaning in, making their faces inches apart from eachother. Slowly, Shintaro leaned in as well, causing them both to have a sweet moment on the roof. It was short, but to them it felt like a lifetime. " I love you, Shintaro-Kun. " Haruka whispered against his skin as he pushed a quick kiss to his nose and forehead. " Let us go. " The neet whispered, and gently interlocked hands with Haruka as they made their way back. 

[ Timeskip ! ]

**Woke up sweating from a dream**

**with a different kind of feeling..**

**_It was always you_ **

**_Can't believe I could not see it all this time_ **

**_It was always you_ **

**_Now  I know why my heart wasn't satisfied, satisfied_ **

**_It  was always you_ **

**_Youuu_ **

As Shintaro was waiting outside the emergency room, he shook in fear. He stared at his hands. They shook and trembled with every thought Shintaro was having. " Why could he not told me this before !? I am so stupid. I am so stupid. I hate myself. I hate myself. " He began to feel his face getting hot and the lump in his throat was just a sign that he could not hold it in. He was about to break down. He quickly flung the door open and rushed to the albinos side. " Haruka, why did you not tell me this !?!? " He started to sob. Tears were spilling and flowing down his cheeks. He choked on air, grabbing Haruka's hand and squeezing it softly. " You said you were okay. Why did this happen ?! " He spatted out, slowly looking at Haruka. The albino had his eyes shut, smiling softly as Shintaro sounded as if he were demanding him to tell him why this happened. " Shintaro-Kun, I am so sorry. I did not want you to worry. Please forgive me. " He slowly opened his eyes and made eye contact with Shintaro. He held out his arms and Shintaro quickly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close. " Haruka please do not go. Please do not leave me. I need you Haruka. Do not leave me alone in this terrible world. " Shintaro pleaded, burying his face into the taller males neck. " You promised you would stay by my side !! You promised you would not leave me-- " He was cut off as Haruka pushed a quick smooch to his forehead. " I am sorry, Shintaro-Kun. " He whispered gently as he nuzzled his face into the males black locks, and Shintaro could tell he was starting to cry. " Sometimes, promises just have to be broken. Sometimes, you do not get to choose your way in life. Sometimes.. Sometimes it is too early for someone to go.. " Haruka weakly wrapped one hand around the neets waist. " We will meet again soon, but please stay strong. I love you so much. " 

**_No more guessing who_ **

**_Looking back now, I know it was always you. ._**  

  As Shintaro felt the warmth of his lover quickly change to icy cold skin, he held the males hand. " I know it was always you.. " He quietly whispered, as he heard the pace going _beep, beep, beep,_ and then the continuous sound that knew his lover was gone. He was gone. He was never going to see him again. He wanted to sob and weep about it, but then he remembered his words. ' Please stay strong. ' He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and took hold of his partners hand. Slowly sitting down next to him, he rested his head on the cold hand. Shintaro nuzzled it, more tears threatening to spill. " I love you.. Haruka. " As soon as he was told to leave, he left something that Haruka gave him during their first date.  _The sketch of Shintaro sitting in class one day. The day they were mean't to be._

** Always you **


End file.
